If Looks Could Kill
by Kazu Darktoro
Summary: Oneshot PWP LightMisa pairing. Misa and Light are restless in the early hours of the morning, and all it takes is being in the same room to get them both going.


Til Death Note Do Us Part

Misa's photoshoot was still later that morning, but she was too antsy to sleep. She wandered down to the living room, flopping onto the couch. Her long blonde hair was down, as she tended to keep it these days. Ponytails didn't suit her anymore. She ran her hands along her white silk nightgown. Her thoughts wandered. So many names, so many faces, day after day. Since she had quit work for her and Light to get married, she had even less to do but be Kira's eyes. She then wondered what Light thought about her. Sometimes she didn't mind his coldness; she could understand taking over the world would be rather stressful. But other times she wanted a little physical action. She WAS a model, after all. Not that she was vain or anything. She loved Light, no matter how dark he may sometimes act. After all, his goal was justice, wasn't it? Kira wasn't an icon of darkness and punishment. He was a symbol of divine retribution to the sinful. She yawned. When it came down to it, she didn't care either way. She herself was technically half of the Kira legacy- and she didn't see punishing the criminal majority as _wrong _per se.

Light _had _slept with her on plenty of occasions, (usually when he knew he wouldn't be able to shake her off like he always did) and she loved those nights. Perhaps it was his _power _that made Light so commanding when they were together. It was almost always an S&M scenario, where Misa was always more than happy to be his slave. Not to say he didn't fulfill her needs. Far from it, Misa had never had a night with Kira that she felt unsatisfied.

Certainly, her sheer adoration and unquestioning loyalty to her lover drove her mad with lust before he even laid a finger on her. She could bring herself to amazing climaxes even alone, just by thinking about him.

As she thought all this, her hands slid over her chest and between her legs as she massaged her body through the nightgown, her sensitive points crying out for attention. She pinched her nipple and pressed the silk against her exposed sex, letting out a small moan.

"Good girl, Misa. Now, rub a little harder." She knew he was there, he had been there since she started. It turned her on even more.

"But Light-kun... won't you-"

"Silence. I'm merely a spectator." She could see the grin over her shoulder from the corner of her eye. She took her clit in her fingers through the fabric, shuddered. "Oh Light... Misa wishes she could taste you..." she trailed off as another moan rose up at the silk sinking into her hole with her fingers. Light wasted no time getting her on her knees on the couch as he undid his belt. "Deep throat it."

As soon as his boxers were down, Misa latched onto him, rubbing her cheek softly against the head. "Mmm... Light has to say please to Misa." Light smacked her for her defiance. "Do what you're told." She shivered. "Yes, my master..."

She ran her tongue down his length, slowly taking it into her mouth. She began to blow him, as his hand tangled into her blonde hair and forced it deeper into her throat. She moaned into the job she was working, her hand slipping under the dress and burying two fingers inside her. Light felt his head fall back, eyes closed as she worked her magic on him.

"Good, Misa... good girl..." He grinned wickedly. The world was his, and so was she. Nothing felt greater than knowing that everyone worshipped you- especially when they could show it like Misa could.

A few minutes later, Light's legs began to ache as he felt himself going over the edge. "Ah... Misa, I'm... right there..." He tightened his grip on her hair, forcing her to wince as he slid his length to the back of her throat. "Mmm..." she moaned despite her mouthful, the vibrations travelling right through him.

The whole time she worked herself as well, by now having plunged four fingers into her dripping wet hole to widen herself for more. She screamed as one orgasm crashed over her, then another as Light released his load into her open, waiting mouth. It dripped from her mouth, her tongue darting to drink every drop.

Light gazed down at her, an almost criminal smile on his smile.

She loved that look; it meant she'd done a good job, and Kira was pleased.


End file.
